1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shock absorbing mechanisms and, more particularly, to a shock absorbing pod and to the devices which incorporate such pods.
2. Background Art
Shock absorbing mechanisms absorb the shock experienced by a load when the load is moved from a position above ground and placed onto the ground or other stationary support. Shock absorbing mechanisms also absorb the shock experienced by a load when the load is in transit.
Such shock absorbing mechanisms include foam cylinders having a top adhesive surface. In operation, an operator places the foam cylinders on a stable position such as the ground. The operator then places a load onto the foam cylinders such that the foam cylinders are interposed between the load and the ground. For instance, the load may be boxes of soda cans or fruit which the operator places onto the foam cylinders.
The top surfaces of the foam cylinders stick to the underside of the load as the weight of the load compresses the foam cylinders. An operator maneuvers a fork lift or the like to insert the forks under the load between channels defined by the foam cylinders. The fork lift then moves the load with the attached foam cylinders off of the ground. Once the fork lift lifts the load and the attached foam cylinders off of the ground, the foam cylinders return to their natural uncompressed state as the fork lift carries the entire weight of the load. The fork lift then transports the load with the attached foam cylinders above the ground to a desired location. At the desired location, the fork lift lowers the load to place the load onto the ground. As the fork lift lowers the load onto the ground, the foam cylinders compress under the weight of the load and absorb the shock experienced by the load as the load is being placed onto the ground.
Typically, the load with the attached foam cylinders are placed within a vehicle for transit to another destination. During transit, the vehicle and the load may experience bumpiness as a result of the vehicle traversing over bumpy roads and the like. The bumpiness may subject a shock on the load which would cause the load to experience movement.
However, a problem associated with foam cylinders is that the shock absorbing characteristics are not ideal because of material properties. Foam cylinders have little durability resulting in decreased shock absorbing capability over use. The lack of durability may cause the foam cylinders to be non-reusable. As a result, the foam cylinders may not absorb the entire shock experienced by the load when the load is being placed onto the ground or when the load is in transit. Consequently, the load may feel shock which could damage the load.